The Broken Girls
by CelticBitch
Summary: Paul Imprints on a girl the Pack found unconcious in the forest. How will Paul react when he comes on way too strong, and she draws away from hjm? Meanwhile, a strange girl is found by the Cullens. How do these two connect,and why are they both all alone?


I don't know what to do, so I just walk. I don't know where to go, so I just go wherever the winds lead me. I don't know what to think, so I just observe what goes on around me. I feel the raindrops on my skin, the wind in my hair, but I can barely feel myself. My heart trembles at my faint emotions. Is it rain on my face, or tears? I cannot tell. I've lost so much, too much. I am hollow. The ground comes up to my face, and I don't try to stand again. _Why?_ I think as my eyes close, _Why dose anything matter anymore?_

Warmth… I was warm…something soft surrounded me…a bed… I smelled warm, fresh baked bread… my heart throbbed painfully at the memory of my mother teaching me how to make bread…fresh, delightful bread full of nuts, toasted lightly with butter and honey… a treat for special occasions…I opened my eyes slowly, blinking. The walls were white, but the sheets were a calming shade of green. I got up, walking unsteadily, and opened the door to the room. Nobody stood sentinel at the door. I went down a pair of metal stairs, and ended up in a living room full of hot, shirtless Native American men. _Oh hell yes_, part of me thought. They all turned to look at me. A few murmured in a liquid language I was able to understand, due to the Faery gift of toungs.

She's awake.

Who is she?

Why was she in the forest?

What's her name?

Their voices blended together, similar, but each distinct in its' own manner. I surveyed the crowd with the cool look of a royal. My eyes met a smoldering pair, and I fought the urge to gasp.

"Where the _crap_ am I?" My own voice startled me. My emotions flowed through my body, burning in my still tender heart. I clung to the pain. I didn't want to loose myself again. The Natives were surprised. I guess I looked like a delicate girl to them. They didn't know how much rage could easily burn in these veins, the strength my muscles possessed, or the plans my mind could conceive. I stared the one I'd singled out as the Alpha, my eyes demanding an answer. I could feel that this was a pack of shifters. If I knew their legends, I could probably figure out what animal they became. I kept staring coolly at the Alpha. I refuse to back down. He _will_ submit and tell me everything. Eventually the Alpha gave in and spoke.

"You're in LaPush, Washington. I'm Sam Uley. Who are you?" He had a deep voice. I looked him over. If that is honestly his serious face, it's the funniest damn serious face I've ever seen!

"My name is Alina. Don't ask me for a last name, because I don't have one. I assume you're the Alpha of this Pack, am I correct?" I said, gauging everyone's reaction carefully. They all stared at me, shocked. Some were even vaguely hostile, visibly riling up. Sam was one of the confused ones.

"Yes." He said slowly, looking me over. Sizing me up. "What do you know about us?" He was still judging me.

"You're shifters, which is basically a beefed up human that can change into an animal. I don't know what kind of animal thought. Don't think of me as a threat, since I'm not. I'm just traveling right now and happened upon your territory." I turned to look the one man strait in the eye. He'd been staring at me intently since we'd locked eyes. "Will you stop staring at me?" I said, annoyed by his constant attention. He looked away immediately, muttering a quick apology. They all looked at him oddly. Apparently I'd gelded the local bad boy. Then, something clicked in my head.

"Oh! You're the Quileuttes! I've heard of you, y'all have the umm… the weird Mating thing…I _know_ it started with an I." I said, suddenly understanding. The man with smoldering eyes, he… I looked over at him. "Oh shit." I whispered beneath my breath. Sam looked over at him.

"Paul, you?" He said, surprised again. I guess I'm full of suprises. The entire pack was staring at him intently; some of there mouths hanging open.

"I did." He said, looking back at me. I avoided his eyes. His voice was deep, husky, and very attractive to me. I love deep-voiced, strong men. I needed someone who was able to dominate me. It just scares me that every single one of my turn-ons were compiled into one damn sexy male. I'm afraid of giving my love then finding out it was never true. One of them fell over laughing, knocking another over in the process. A Native woman came out of the kitchen, holding a bowl full of fresh blueberry muffins. She surveyed the boys affectionately. The Pack momma.

"Don't break my chairs, Jarred, or you'll have to fix it!" She said softly, smiling. The right side of her face was covered with scars, but she was still beautiful. Then she saw me. I was still on the stairs. "You're awake, good." Shit. I gulped slightly. I…I wasn't really ready to face a mother figure yet… I gripped the metal railing of the stairs… It's been too soon since I lost my own mother.

"Hello. I'm Alina." I said softly, feeling my will crumble from underneath me. The hollowness nipped at the edges of my heart. No! I can't loose myself again, no matter how much it hurts to feel! I knew the Pack saw me crumble, but at least I'd kept my knees from buckling underneath me. Emily nodded in agknowledgement. She hadn't seen me switch from dominant to submissive.

"You must be hungry! Come down, I just finished cooking." She said with a motherly smile. Just then, my through decided to make the odd squishy sound that meant I was thirsty, and I blushed darkly. I covered my thought in embarrassment.

"Um, t-that's supposed to happen." Damn! I stuttered. Then, my brain decided to give me the rest of the information I knew about the Quileutte shifters- they hunted _Vampires!_ My eyes widened and my heartbeat sped up. "You hunt Vampires." I whispered, fearful of the answer I knew I was going to receive.

"Yeah, so?" One of the Natives said as he leaned back in a chair. The clouds moved outside, letting a single sunbeam fall through the opened window and expose my glittery skin.


End file.
